Sorpresas y mas sorpresas
by LauriiiSakuJ97
Summary: Combinación explosiva entre Nekita.Nya y yo en un fic SuzuNagu! òwó si no lo leéis... ¡Os echaré una maldición! Atentamente Nekita.Nya y LauriiiSakuJ97
1. Chapter 1

Segundo fic en 1 diaaaa! ^^ estoy en racha xD

Bueno.. pues este fic es una combinación entre y yo escribiendo! La pareja es suzunagu … yo hacia de Suzuno (Waaaaaaah!) y ella de Nagumo ;)

Puees… la historia sucede mientras están en la academia Aliea y.. poco mas hay que decir!

Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven no nos pertenece… (si lo hiciera… todos llevariais tiempo TRAUMADOS!) xD

Un frío día de invierno en la academia aliea, estaban los capitanes de los equipos Prominence, Diamond Dust y Epsilon en el patio de la academia, Gazelle estaba tomándose un helado de limón mientras Burn y Dessarm estaban haciendo una guerra de bolas de nieve

Burn: Ajajaja, no me darás Dessarm*reía mientras seguía lanzando bolas de nieve a Dessarm mientras intentaba esquivar las que el capitán de Epsilon le lanzaba*

Dessarm: no te lo creas tanto, Burn, que luego acabas perdiendo*decía el capitán del Epsilon lanzándole bolas de nieve*

*mientras ellos 2 jugaban como crios, el aburrido capitán de Diamond Dust les miraba

Gazelle: ¿Tenéis que actuar siempre como niños pequeños?

Burn: no somos niños, solo nos divertimos, no como tu*dijo mientras hacía una bola de nieve y se la lanzaba al peliplata*

Gazelle: *la bola de nieve impacta en su rostro* *mira a Burn con la mirada mas fría que tenía y murmura* como vuelvas a hacer eso te despertaras en España en casa de una fangirl loca por ti llamada Nekita Nya

Burn: ¿eh? ¿Fangirl loca? no le tengo miedo y tu te iras a la casa de tu loca amiga Laura*se cruza de brazos y vuelve a agacharse y hacer otra bola de nieve y se la vuelve a lanzar*

Gazelle: *la para en el aire con una mano* *le congela con la mirada* no soy como tu Burn, no voy a jugar a esa tontería

Burn: Si, si eres como yo, es divertido, ¡Deberías jugar!*dijo animado el pelirrojo*

Gazelle: *se sienta en el porche otravez* paso, no voy a pelarme contigo por esa tontería..

Burn: que malo*le mira mientras suspira*

*se escucha un BUUUMMMM*

Burn: ¿Qué fue eso?*pregunta mirando a todos lados*

Gazelle: *se levanta y ve una nube de humo pasar por el pasillo* vamos a ver

*todos corren hacia el lugar del BUM *

Gazelle: *ve que la nube de humo sale de su habitación y la de Burn* ¿Qué a pasado aquí?

Burn: *le sigue y llega al lugar con una vena en la frente*¿Qué ocurrió?

*sale Reize y Gran de sus habitaciones, Reize de la de Gazelle y Gran de la de Burn*

Burn: *mira a los capitanes de Tormenta de Géminis y Génesis*¿Q-qué habéis echo?

Gran: chicos...*mira a Reize*

Gazelle: *con una venita en la frente* ¡¿Qué hacéis en nuestras habitaciones?

Gran: e-etto, practicábamos y parece que algo salio mal, jeje*se rasca la nuca*

Burn: algo como que?

Reize: *nerviosamente* pues... Queríamos ver que pasaba si su Ryuusei Blade y mi Astro Break chocaban...

Gazelle: ¿¡Y porqué en nuestras habitaciones!

Gran: ajaj,si, eso..*mira a los dos, parecían bastante enojados*es que hacía frío, y pues...da igual, hay mas habitaciones*sonríe nerviosamente*

Burn: ¡Bakas!Así no se soluciona nada*enojado*

Gazelle: *los mira con la mirada mas fría imaginable* buscad una nueva habitación para cada uno... ¡Ya!

Reize y Hiroto van corriendo a buscar sus nuevas habitaciones ya que era mejor eso antes que enfadar al de cabellos albos*

Burn:*enojado a más no poder*espero encuentren una rápido

Gazelle: *dice fríamente* mas les vale… *se gira mientras se pasa la mano por el pelo* *se da cuenta de que Dessarm esta ahí mirándolo* ¡¿Y tu que miras!

Dessarm: en verdad que no cambias...*suspira y se va*

Burn:*una gota resbala por su cabeza*

Gazelle: Tsq... *cruza los brazos y se apoya contra la pared después de mirar la ruina en la que se había convertido su ordenado cuarto que siempre se esforzaba en mantener PERFECTO*

Burn: *mira su cuarto y suspira, en verdad no estaba muy ordenado, pero igual, le gustaba estar en el*serán…

Gazelle: *mira el cuarto de Burn* tu cuarto no a cambiado demasiado después de la explosión... sigue igual de desordenado

Burn: ¡Cállate!-gritó enojado-no estaba tan desordenado, o quizá si, un poco

Gazelle: *ni se inmuta por su grito, simplemente se gira a tiempo de ver a Gran y Reize volviendo con una cara algo asustada*

Burn: *mira por donde observa Gazelle y se fija en que Gran y Reize aparece*al fin…

Gran: v-volvimos...

Gazelle: ¿Por qué tienen esas caras? *los mira amenazadoramente*

Gran: por nada, hemos encontrado una habitación, jeje*sonríe*

Burn:*los mira a los dos curiosamente*

Gazelle: *se alegra aunque no lo demuestra, esta tan tranquilo hasta que repasa su frase mentalmente* ¡Espera!... ¡¿¡¿Una habitación?

Gran: si, una...*sonríe nerviosamente*

Burn: e-estas de broma, ¿Ne?

Gazelle: si es así, ¡No hace gracia!

Gran: no es una broma, ¿A que no Reize?*mira a su compañero*

Burn:*mira al peliverde*

Reize: Etto... no... Solo hay una habitación libre Burn~sama

Burn: *tic en el ojo*¡No pienso compartir habitación con Gazelle!

Gazelle: como si yo quisiera Burn *lo mira algo enfadado*

Gran: tendrán que hacerlo, no quedan más habitaciones

Burn: *gruñe*esta bien, pero...*sonríe malicioso*algo os pasará a vosotros dos

Gazelle: Algo gordo y no muy bonito... pero mientras tanto... decidnos donde esta nuestra habitación

Gran: b-bueno…Al fondo en el pasillo la segunda puerta a la izquierda*señala*

Burn: bien...*empieza a caminar*

Gazelle: tsq... *empieza a caminar detrás de Burn hasta que llegan a su habitación*

Burn: *llega a la habitación y abre la puerta*bueno si antes no te gustaba, entonces...*miro a Gazelle y luego a la habitación*es una cama matrimonial

Gazelle: *entra detrás de Burn y al escuchar lo de cama matrimonial, abre los ojos algo alarmado* entonces... ¡Me estás diciendo que tendremos que dormir en la misma cama!

*aparece Reize por la puerta seguido de Gran*

Reize: ¿No os habíamos avisado?

Burn: Parece que si...*murmura y se gira cuando escucha la voz de Reize*¡no, no nos avisaste!

Gran: pues ahora lo hacemos, debéis compartir habitación, jeje

Gazelle: *se enfada y coge un balón de futbol que había encima de la cama para chutarlo hacia Gran y Reize pero antes de que lo consiguiese, ellos 2 ya se habían ido y habían cerrado la puerta con llave detrás de ellos* Malditos...

Burn: *mira lo que hace el peliplata y suspira*no podemos hacer nada...*mira cuando fechan con llave*serán...malditos...bueno...*camina hacía la cama y se sienta en el borde*

Gazelle: *se sienta al lado de el* *mira la hora* son las 8 de la noche... *mira a su alrededor examinando el cuarto* *se fija en un objeto grande y plano y abre los ojos enormemente* ¡Burn! ¡Mira! ¡Una televisión de pantalla plana enorme!

Burn: Es tarde...*se tumba en la cama y luego se levanta rápido al escuchar lo dicho por el ojiazul*¿qué?*mira donde esta la televisión*¡Genial!Tenemos televisión

Gazelle: *por una vez, deja que una pequeña sonrisa adorne su cara* ¡Si! ¡Vamos a verla! *enciende la televisión pero al instante, se arrepiente*

En la televisión, solo había un canal y era uno de programaciones grabadas desde un DVD a la televisión. Lo "peculiar" acerca de estas grabaciones era que todas trataban sobre 2 grandes conocidos suyos, uno peliverde y el otro pelirrojo, haciendo cosas "indecentes" delante de una cámara que, por lo que se veía, había colocado Gran.

Gazelle: *mira la televisión algo sonrojado* Sabía que Gran era pervertido pero esto supera los límites... *mira como Reize era besado salvajemente por Gran mientras intentaba desvestir al pobre peliverde quien, al parecer, no sabía a lo que podía llegar*

Burn: *se queda estático, mirando a la pantalla*G-Gran es un pervertido, de lo peor...*susurra*¡Apágala!

Gazelle: *rápidamente apaga la tele* la próxima vez que vea a esos dos... no creo que pueda mirarles con los mismos ojos

Burn: yo i-igual...*dice sonrojado y tumbándose en la cama, la imagen de esos dos se había quedado gravada en su cabeza*

Gazelle: *se levanta y se dirige hacia un escritorio que había en la habitación* por lo menos nos dejaron agua… *bebe un poco*

Burn: que bien...agua, pero yo tengo hambre*le ruge el estómago*hum...cuando os vea, ¡Pienso matarlos!

Gazelle: *le lanza una chocolatina que había en la mesa* Midorikawa se la olvido aquí

Burn: *coge la chocolatina y se la come*rica...pero igual, van a estar muertos, cuando salga de aquí.

Gazelle: lo mismo digo... *se tumba en la cama al lado de Burn* ¿Que hacemos ahora?

Burn: Pues...esperar a que nos saquen o quedarnos aquí y dormir*cierra los ojos*

Gazelle: *bosteza suavemente* prefiero lo segundo…

Burn: pues duerme...*dice sonriendo de lado*

Gazelle: eso iba a hacer... *se mete debajo de las sábanas y apaga la luz del techo dejando encendida una lamparita de la mesilla de noche por si Burn quería hacer otra cosa* *se relaja y cierra los ojos intentando dormir* *se consigue dormir y su cabeza se gira un poco hacia el lado donde Burn seguía sentado en la cama*

Burn: *mira a Gazelle y acaricia su cabello, se veía lindo dormido*es lindo~

Gazelle: *al sentir como acariciaban su cabello, se le cerraron con un poco más de fuerza los ojos aunque siguió durmiendo*

Burn: ejej*ríe divertido por ver la reacción del menor y siguió acariciando el suave cabello del chico*

Gazelle: *mientras soñaba, algunas palabras se escapan de sus labios* Burn...idiota...helado...nieve...frío...habitación...solos...encerrados...

Burn: *una gota resbaló por su cabeza*¿Qué soñarás?

Gazelle: *se calla y sigue durmiendo acercándose un poco más a Burn*

Burn: ¿Oh?*sonríe y sigue bajando con las caricias ahora acariciándole la mejilla*

Gazelle: *al sentir como le acaricia la mejilla, un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo y le hace temblar un poco*

Burn: *traga saliva y le separa la mano, se inclina un poco y le besa suavemente la frente*

*alguien toca suavemente a la puerta*

Reize: Burn-sama, Gazelle-sama... ¿Estáis enfadados?

Burn: *escucha la voz de Reize*si, mucho, pero shh, que Gazelle, duerme...

Reize: Burn~sama... ¿Desde cuando os importa tanto Gazelle-sama?

Burn: Eh?*se queda callado*el es igual a mi, me importa desde que lo conocí...

Reize: pero... yo también soy igual que tu y no te preocupas tanto por mi...

Burn: Para eso, se preocupa Gran ¬¬ es diferente...humm… No se bien como explicarlo...Un sentimiento más raro

Reize: ¿Raro en que sentido? y... Burn-sama... ¿Como sabe que Gran se preocupa por mi?

Burn: no se, como si tuviera que protegerlo y cuidarlo...*tose*como no saberlo, si lo vi en la tele y hay un video grabado con las cosas que hacéis, pervertidos...

Reize: *se sonroja* ¡¿Como que un video! ¿Hiroto- digoo... ¿Gran nos grabo?

Burn: pues si, ¡Y no grites!

Reize: *se calma* ¿Como que protegerlo y cuidarlo?... ¿Qué es lo que siente exactamente por Gazelle-sama?

Kyaaa! Lo corto lo corto lo corto ahiiii! xD teniamos mas escrito pero… dejaros en intriga no viene mal… xD

Revi?

Sayoo ~


	2. Accidentes

Reize: *se calma* ¿Como que protegerlo y cuidarlo?... ¿Qué es lo que siente exactamente por Gazelle-sama?

Burn: Creo que me gusta*susurra con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas*

Reize: No le escuché Burn-sama...

Burn: ¡Creo que me gusta!*grita y se tapa la boca*

Reize: *mira a su alrededor viendo que la mitad de Prominence y de Diamond Dust a salido de sus habitaciones y esta mirando estupefacto la puerta de la habitación donde estaban Burn y Gazelle* creo que lo dijo demasiado alto..

Burn: *se sonroja aun tapándose la boca y luego se la destapa*R-Reize, ve a dormir...y no digas nada...aunque creo que ya lo sabe mucha gente.

Heat: *se acerca a la puerta* ¿Es eso cierto, Burn-sama?

Burn: Heat…tu también...si, creo que me gusta mucho, y mejor iros a dormir, ya es tarde...

Rhionne: ¡Burn-sama! ¿Como puede amar a Gazelle-sama? ¡Es mío!

] Burn: Yo no dije que lo amaba, ¿O si?*pestañea confundido* ¡Iros a dormir todos!

Rhionne: ¡Tampoco le puede gustar! Es mío... ¡Me quedaré con él!

Burn: Rhionne, ve a descansar, y cálmate, mañana lo discutiremos con calma, con mucha calma.

Rhionne: ¡No, Burn-sama! Usted no va a quedarse con Gazelle-sama, es mío... ¡Usted no puede dormir con el!

Burn: Eso díselo a los dos pervertidos que nos encerraron aquí...

Rhionne: ¡NO ME A ENTENDIDO! ¡Salga de la habitación! ¡SOLO YO PUEDO DORMIR CON GAZELLE-SAMA!

Burn: No puedo salir de aquí...

Gazelle: *se sienta en la cama frotándose los ojos, Rhionne lo había despertado* ¡Quien esta gritando!

Burn: Rhionne...*desvía la vista*''vamos a armarla''*pensó sonriendo nervioso*

Gazelle: *se levanta* ¡REIZE! ¡Abre la puerta!

Burn: *le mira con una gota en la cabeza*

Reize: *se asusta de Gazelle y abre la puerta*

Gazelle: *sale de la habitación echo una furia* ¡RHIONNE! ¿¡QUIEN TE DIO PERMISO PARA DECIR QUE SOY TUYO!

Burn: ''por favor, que no escuchara todo...''*piensa saliendo de la habitación y mirando furioso a Reize*

Gazelle: *se para en medio de la puerta y Burn no consigue salir* ¡LA PRÓXIMA VEZ QUE DIGAS ALGO ASÍ TE ECHO DEL EQUIPO! *entra en la habitación sin darse cuenta de que puede salir y Reize vuelve a encerrarlos a los 2 en la habitación*

Burn: Gazelle...*un tic aparece en su ceja*¡Pudimos haber salido, y por tu culpa, nos volvieron a encerrar, baka!*Grito*¡Reize, sácame de aquí!

Reize: ¡Nooo! ¡Si no Hiroto me hará lo que ya sabéis!

Burn: si..*se sonroja y patea la pared*Hiroto, va a sufrir mucho...

Gazelle: *se calma* voy a dormir otra vez... maldita Rhionne... *se tumba en la cama algo malhumorado*

Burn: *le mira y suspira*esta bien, Gazelle..

Gazelle: buenas noches Burn *cierra los ojos*

Burn: buenas noches...*le miro cerrar los ojos y se acercó a el*

Gazelle: *intenta dejar de pensar en lo que dijo Rhionne y al conseguirlo, se relaja*

Burn: *se sienta en la cama observando al ojiazul*

Gazelle: *abre un ojo al sentirse observado* ¿Sucede algo Burn?

Burn: No, nada, jeje...*se rasca la nuca y mira hacía otro lado*tu duerme...

Gazelle: Ok... *se duerme*

Burn: ahh...*suspira y se queda mirando el techo*

*esa noche, Burn se durmió rápidamente*

*El siguiente día...

Burn: *dio una vuelta en la cama y se abrazó a Gazelle*hhmm

*pasan 15 minutos y Gazelle se despierta*

Gazelle: *bosteza y abre los ojos encontrándose a Burn abrazado a el* B-b-b-b-b-b-Burn... *Se sonroja* *mira la hora* las 7 y 15

Burn: *se abraza mas a Gazelle*hmm...Sueño...

Gazelle: *se sonroja un poco mas* Burrn...*Le zarandea suavemente*

Burn: Hmm...*Entreabre los ojos y se los talla*¿Qué hora es?

Gazelle: las 7 y cuarto

Burn: solo..*cierra de nuevo los ojos y se vuelve a dormir*duerme, conmigo...

Gazelle: ¿D-d-d-d-dormir contigo? *imagina el doble sentido de esas palabras*

Burn: si...*durmiéndose*

Gazelle: p-p-p-pero... Burn... ni nos hemos be- *siente como Burn hace que se calme y se pegue mas a el*

Burn: *entreabre los ojos*¿eh? ¿Be que?*pregunto medio dormido*

Gazelle: be...be...be...nada... me confundí... pero... ¡No podemos dormir juntos!

Burn: *bosteza*¿Porqué no? Ya lo hicimos de noche

Gazelle: ¿¡A-ANOCHE! *repasa lo que ocurrió la noche anterior pero no recuerda nada guarro*

Burn: Si...*se queda pensando y enarca una ceja*G-Gazelle... ¿pensaste algo raro?*dijo ya empezando a captar las palabras del peliplata*

Gazelle: pues... talvez...*se sonroja*

Burn: tal vez...*se sonroja*¡Baka!Yo me refería a dormir, no hacer eso...

Gazelle: *suspira aliviado* menos mal... *se tumba*

Burn: aunque...*le mira de arriba a abajo*

Gazelle: ¿Aunque?

Burn: podríamos hacerlo...*se puso encima suya y acercó su rostro al del menor besándole en los labios suavemente*

Gazelle: *abre los ojos enormemente y se sonroja a mas no poder, los tomates, las fresas, los pimientos rojos e incluso el cabello de Burn estarían celosos de el si pudieran sentir*

Burn: *cierra los ojos mientras le sigue besando hasta que le separa*son dulces...

Gazelle: ¿¡D-d-d-dulces! *no se cree lo que acaba de pasar*

Burn: si, saben a helado...*hace una mueca de disgusto*

Gazelle: s-si no te g-g-gusta n-no tendrías que ha-haberme besado... *sigue sonrojado pero ahora además esta muy incomodo*

Burn: pero sabían bien y quería besarte..*sonríe*

Gazelle: ¿P-Porque?

Burn: Porque me gustas...*le besa la mejilla bajando por el cuello*

Gazelle: *se queda estático, el no esperaba haber despertado esos sentimientos en el pelirrojo, pero lo peor era... que el no estaba seguro* B-Burn...

Burn: ¿Si?*le mira con curiosidad*

Gazelle: y-yo... no estoy seguro…

Burn: *suspira*esta bien...*se le quita de encima y se sienta en la cama*tengo hambre, intentare abrir la puerta*dice caminando hacía la puerta*¡Reize, abre!

Gazelle: *mira como Burn se quita de encima suya y suspira resignado, sinceramente no tenia sus sentimientos claros* lo siento...

Burn: No pasa nada, esta bien...*dice intentando abrir la puerta*no se abre...

Gazelle: yo... *se levanta y se acerca a la puerta* ¡Gran! ¡Ábrenos!

Gran: ¿Eh? *bosteza* ¿Ya estáis despiertos?

Burn: ¡Ábrenos y deja de dormir!*grita* ¡Tengo hambre!

Gran: ¡Solo si prometéis que no me pegareis!

Burn: ¡Esta bien!*con una idea mejor, va a donde el video, donde Hiroto y Midorikawa están teniendo sexo y se lo guarda*ahora ábrenos...

Gran: *lo mira através del cristal que tenia la puerta* deja el video ahí

Burn: ábrenos...Gran, o tiro la puerta abajo, tu decides.

Gazelle: Gran: deja el video y te abro

Burn: grr...esta bien...''se lo diré a todo el mundo''*pensó dejando el video*¡Ábrenos!

Gran: *abre la puerta lentamente*

Burn: *espera a que abra la puerta del todo*

Gran: *termina de abrir la puerta* ya puedes salir...

Burn: *sale*¡Libertad!Y, Gran...le pienso decir a todo el mundo lo que hay en ese cuarto, jeje

Gran: ¡Di lo que quieras! ¡No me importa! ¡Así no lo tendré que ocultar! *se le cae la baba mientras piensa en lo que hicieron el y Midorikawa ese día*

Burn: *se le cae una gota y le da un zape*¡Deja de pensar así, pervertido!

Gran: es verdad... ¡Prefiero hacerlo realidad! ¿Habéis visto a Reize?

Burn: Acabamos de salir ¿Como quieres que lo veamos?

Gran: no pasa nada por preguntar... ¡Lo voy a buscar! si mañana se queja de que le duele el trasero... no lo culpéis...*se va*

Gazelle: *sale de la habitación* voy por un helado... *empieza a caminar por el pasillo*

Burn: *le mira irse con una gota en la cabeza*ahh...*mira a Gazelle*voy contigo, así cojo algo... *le sigue*

*llegan a la cocina*

Gazelle: *se dirige directamente al congelador y coge un polo de multifrutas entre los muchos que había ahí solo para el* *lo abre y lo empieza a chupar silenciosamente* ñamm

Burn: *va a uno de los armarios y coge un barrita de cereales y la abre comiéndola, se gira y se sonroja viendo a Gazelle*hm

Gazelle: *lo ve sonrojado y se sonroja un poco* ¿Te ocurre algo?

Burn: Nada...yo...siento lo de antes, quizá solo fuera un tonto impulso..*se acaba de comer la barrita*

Gazelle: *sigue chupando el polo*... no se que decir... yo...

Burn: da igual...*empieza a caminar saliendo de la cocina*esta todo bien...

Gazelle: *extiende una mano para intentar detenerlo* ¡B-burn!

*Burn se va*

*entra Reize a la cocina*

Reize: *ve a Gazelle mirando como Burn se aleja por un pasillo* ¿Ocurre algo?

Gazelle: *se queda pensando lo que ocurrió en la habitación y no se da cuenta de que Reize está ahí*

Reize: ¿Que haces?

Gazelle: *se sorprende al verlo ahí* e-e... nada que te importe...*sigue comiendo su helado que se estaba empezando a derretir*

Reize: ¿Pasó algo con Burn?*pregunta con curiosidad*

Gazelle: *Abre los ojos más de lo normal y niega efusivamente* no, ¡Que va! ¿P-Por qué iba a pasar algo?

Reize: Porque el estaba raro y tu igual*se sienta a su lado*Gazelle...¿Qué sientes por el?

Gazelle: yo... pues... no lo sé... no estoy seguro...

Reize: ¿Sientes cariño o amistad o amor? ¿Qué sentirías si le ocurriera algo malo?

Gazelle: pues... no se cual de los 3 siento... si le pasase algo malo... yo... no se que haría... por un lado… Estoy seguro de que no me inmutaría... y por el otro lado… Creo que soltaría alguna lagrima..

Reize:*una gota resbaló por su cabeza* Gazelle… ¿No has pensado que sería si Burn no estuviera más?

Gazelle: pues... no se... es que... algunos días quiero matarlo… y otros solo quiero estar cerca de el... no se que me pasaría si el no estuviese...

Reize: Lo extrañarías mucho...no te das cuenta de que lo quieres, pero si alguien estuviera detrás de el, sentías celos

Gazelle: no lo se...

Reize: jajaja, ¿Y si te dijera que Rean acosa a Burn?

Gazelle: pues... yo no se... pero... creo que Rean esta detrás de Nepper...

Reize: si no sabes, ¿Por qué no averiguas?

Gazelle: ¿Porque debería?

Reize: ¡Para saber si te gusta baka!

Gazelle: ¿Quién ha dicho que yo lo quiera saber? *le lanza una mirada fría y fulminante*

Reize:*suda la gota y suspira y se levanta*tu sabrás...pero deberías saber lo que sientes...

Gazelle: ¿Me estas diciendo que tu has sabido siempre y perfectamente lo que sientes hacia Gran?

Reize: ¿eh? si… cuando lo veía con alguien me ponía celoso*mirada asesina*y pues cuando estaba junto a el me ponía nervioso, y pues al final, acabe sabiendo que estaba enamorado de el.

Gazelle: pero... yo no me pongo nervioso al estar con el... y celos no creo que tenga

Reize: pues entonces no sé… supongo que lo averiguaras a su tiempo

Gazelle: ... supongo... *se termina el helado* voy a dar una vuelta... *sale de la cocina caminando distraídamente*

Burn: Reize: esta bien...pero mira lo que sientes bien*se va*

Gazelle: *entran Heat, Droll, Rhionne, IQ e IC a la cocina y detienen a Reize antes de que se vaya*

Droll: ¡Hey, Reize! ¿Qué le ocurre al maestro Gazelle?

Reize: pues...parece que no tiene claro que le gusta Burn, pero...*mira a los que acaban de llegar y se le ocurre una idea*chicos, necesito vuestra ayuda...

Rhionne: ¡EH! ¡Al maestro no le gusta Burn~Sama! ¡Le gusto YO!

Reize: si, si...bueno, debéis ayudarme*una sonrisa divertida apareció en sus labios*

IC e IQ: ¿A qué?

Reize: ¡A que el baka de Gazelle se de cuenta de que quiere a Burn, uno de vosotros debéis acosar a Burn!

Todos los de Diamond Dust: ¡GAZELLE-SAMA NO ES BAKA!

Heat: *se le resbala una gota de sudor* lo haré yo...

Reize:*se tapa los oídos y luego mira a Heat*¡Bien! entonces cuando estés cerca de Burn, debes acosar a tu capitán*huye*¡Y si, si es baka!

Gazelle: Todos los de Diamond Dust: ¡NO ESCAPARÁS! *Corren detrás de él*

Heat: *vuelve a resbalársele una gota* *se anima* Bueeeno... ¡Voy a buscar a Burn~samaaa! *se va*

Reize:*huye*¡Gran!

Burn:*caminaba por el patio de la casa con las manos en los bolsillos y mirando al cielo*ahh~ aburrimiento..

*llega Reize corriendo a toda velocidad con todos los miembros de Diamond Dust corriendo detrás de él, al parecer, se habían ido uniendo por el camino*

Gran: *ve como Reize se acerca y grita su nombre y lo ve como una oportunidad, se pone al lado de donde va a pasar y cuando pasa, lo abraza y lo pega contra el frenándolo en medio de la carrera*

Reize:*siente que lo están abrazando y se sonroja mirando a Gran*Gran... e-etto... todos los del Diamond Dust me persiguen..no se si te diste cuenta.. (Nekita: pobre Reize xD (ella lo controla aquí…) )

Gran: *le pone el dedo índice en los labios para que callase y le dice en una voz suave y melosa* Eres lindísimo cuando te sonrojas... (Laurii: mejor compadécete de el por lo que le va a pasar ahora.. jejej (ella controla a hiroto…) )

Reize:*siente el dedo en sus labios y se sonroja muchísimo más*G-Gran, no digas tonterías, no soy lindo~ tu lo eres mas

Gran: *mira a Reize sonriente* no se si dirás lo mismo después en mi cuarto... *su sonrisa se vuelve pervertida (ya tardaba en salir su sonrisa xD)

Reize:*un sonrojo más grande que los tomates se apodero de sus mejillas*e-eh… ¿Ahora?*su corazón latía muy rápido, sabría lo que vendría ahora*

Gran: *cierra los ojos mientras se da la vuelta y pone los brazos detrás de la cabeza* bueno~... si prefieres mañana... *abre un poco un ojo y mira a Reize*

Reize: e-ehm...*junta sus deditos y juega con ellos*e-está bien...*prefería eso, a que los del Diamond Dust lo mataran*

Gran: ¡Como sabía que ibas a decir eso! Parece que no soy el único guarrillo.. *sonríe mas todavía*

Reize:*se sonroja más*¡C-cállate!

Gran: *su sonrisa se ensancha más todavía* guárdate el sonrojo para cuando estemos en mi cama...

Reize: P-pues vamos...*más sonrojado si es que podía*además si me encuentran me matan...jeje...*una sonrisa nerviosa apareció en su rostro*

Gran: ... te estan viendo ahora mismo... *señala a todo el equipo de Diamond Dust quienes estaban viendo la escena*

Reize:*se voltea y observa como todos los del equipo de hielo, los miraban a los dos*G-Gran...escucharon todo*si pudiera sonrojarse mas lo haría, pero no pudo y solo grito*¡PERVERTIDOS!

Gran: no les llames así... eso es lo que me llamas mientras estamos... en plena faena (?) *sonríe*

Reize: ¡Te quedaras sin lemon!*se va sonrojado y con enojo*

Gran: *le mira tranquilamente* tu quedaras asesinado por los de Diamond Dust sin mi...

Reize:*se detiene y vuelve con Gran*s-si...

Gran: *sonríe y lo besa pegándolo más a el*

Reize:*le corresponde abrazándolo por el cuello apegándose a el*

Gran: *lo agarra por la cadera pegándolo todavía más a el* (Lauriii: joder... ¡Idea crazy que acabo de tener!)

Reize:*saborea sus labios besándole con mas pasión, y cerrando los ojos*

Gran: *se detiene segundos después y se queda a unos centímetros del rostro de Reize sonriendo como un bobo*

Reize:*se le separa y le mira*¿Q-qué ocurre?

Gran: *se vuelve a pegar a el susurrándole en el oído* me podrías haber dicho que ya estabas así... *señala su pantalón* (podéis pensar mal xD)

Reize: *se sonroja y niega mirando a su pantalón*t-tu eres el culpable...*mira hacia otro lado y le besa la mejilla*baka...

Gran: aun así... ¡No pienso esperar más! *coge a Reize y se lo lleva hacia su habitación* ¡NO ME MOLESTEIS HASTA MAÑANA! *mira el reloj* las 11 de la mañana... ¡Perfecto! *se larga*

Reize: ¿Q-qué?*se sonroja sujetándose a Gran y mirando de reojo como los del Diamond Dust, los observaban*solo las 11, bueno~*sonríe*

*todos los de diamond dust se van*

*entra Heat en escena*

Heat: *ve como Burn esta solo y se acerca a el* Burn~sama... ¿Que tal esta hoy?

Burn: *escucha a Heat y se voltea*hola~ muy bien, o eso creo... ¿Y tú?

Heat: bastante bien Burn~sama *le sonríe y se da cuenta de que Gazelle estaba apoyado en un árbol a unos 5 metros de ellos* *sonríe mas y se sienta al lado de Burn pegándose todo lo que podía* Burrrrn~sama... ¿Puedo llamarle Haruya?

Burn: Me alegra*sonríe y mira al cielo; siente que el peliblanco se sienta a su lado y le mira curioso*¿eh? ¿Por mi nombre? bueno, esta bien, no pasa nada, claro, Heat~

Heat: Llámeme Shigueto Haruya-sempai *sonríe tiernamente y mira a Gazelle*

Gazelle: *Mira a Burn y a Heat repetidamente y decide no darle importancia*

Burn: C-claro, Shigueto~*sonríe y le revuelve el cabello*ne, Shigueto, ¿Te apetece hacer algo?

Heat: pues... estaba pensando en ir a tomar un HELADO Haruya-sempai... *sonríe*

Burn: ¿Eh? E-esta bien, como desees*sonrió tiernamente, conocía a Heat desde pequeño y lo quería mucho*

Heat: *se detiene* antes de salir... dígame Haruya-sempai... ¿Yo le gusto?

[13/12/2010 20:43:12] Burn: ¿Eh?*le mira sin saber que decirle*e-eh...*bajo la cabeza*me caes bien, y te quiero, como un hermano, pero no me gustas de amor, lo siento...

Heat: *sonríe nuevamente* no pasa anda Haruya-kun... ¿Vamos por ese helado?

Burn: ohh, esta bien*sonríe y asiente*vamos..*camina a su lado*

Heat: *ensancha la sonrisa y pega mucho sus manos sin coger la de Burn*

Gazelle: *mira como se van y decide ir de buena vez a darse su paseo*

Burn: *sonríe*a ti te gusta alguien?

Heat: *se sonroja al máximo* P-pues... N-Nepper-kun... (ADORO ESTA PAREJAAAA) ¿Y a ti?

Burn: Si...Gazelle...*suspira*tu estuviste cuando le dije a Reize que me gustaba

Heat: cierto... ¿Le quiere mucho no?

Burn: Si, demasiado, pero el no sabe lo que siente…*mira el suelo cabizbajo*

Heat: ¿Le confesó sus sentimientos? *mira a Burn asombrado*

Burn: Si...pero el dice que no sabe que siente, quizá no sienta lo mismo

Heat: *en ese momento, Heat se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, darle celos a Gazelle no era la mejor opción, eso talvez los separaría más* *se calma y decide que esa sería una quedada de amigos* nee Burn, vamos por aquí, ¡Será mas corto! *cruzan la calle pero al cruzar, no se dan cuenta de que hay un motorista pasando hasta que es demasiado tarde*

*se escuchan ruedas derrapando y después, un choque*

(lo siguiente es de Lauriii) :O lo deje… en el mejor/peor momento… MUAHAHAHA ya teneis ahí intriga para los restos… me voy de viaje mañana y no vuelvo hasta el dia 28 D: no podré subir ni un fic ni nada… pero los apuntare en una libreta! Asi que… cuando vuelva… prometo que traere fics nuevos!

Y para disculparme por darme unas vacaciones tan largas… os dejo que pidais un fic sobre la pareja que querais! (unico requesito: YAOI! Odio las heteros de inazuma.. solo soporto el kidou x haruna… esa si esta permitida!)

Y prometo que subire un especial de navidad hoy, mañana o el dia 29 xD

Ya sabeis.. cualquier pareja esta permitida menos las heteros a excepcion de kidouxharuna

Y ahora… a contestar reviews!:

**LovelyGirl84:** jajajaj graciaaaaaaaaas ^^ claro que sii! Y ademas… si te morias de intriga antes.. ahora sufriras xD

:3 el principio es la lecheee xD

Gracias por tu revii ^^

**Konanita: **gracias por el revii! Nekita… ella solo lo violaria un poco mucho y lo vestiria de neko xD

**Sakuteru love: **pues… si… llevo casi 2 meses… cosa que precisamente no me gusta… pero… no entiendo… ¿Tu comentario es una critica o un halago? Si es lo primero… ¬¬ y si es lo segundo… ¿gracias?

**Otogawa Francis: ** jajajaj muchas gracias ^^ si que intentamos que las personalidades se parecieran, yo por lo menos si, nekita no se.. xD pero… seguramente si! ;) me alegra que te guste y… ojala que nos sigas leyendo!

**Ale 8: **jajaj gracias aleee! ^^ ts.. siempre te dejo con la intriga… deberias estar acostumbrada… xD asi que shhhh… :P

Una ultima cosa: (de laurii)

**Gracias a todos por leer, esta a sido una semana bastante dura para mi por una razon que algunos sabeis (nekiiita… :$) y… quiero agradeceros la paciencia y que sigais aceptandome después de… 2 meses? **

**Gracias~**

**Sayooonaraaa :)**


	3. Fantaseando

Helloooo! Lauri volvio de sus relajantes vacaciones (inner: mas bien cargadas de ansiedad por escribir xD) y (PORFIN) pudo corregir esto *w*

Este capi es un poco mas corto que los otros pero tiene el doble de accion (MUAHAHA si es que somos geniales… Modestia 0 xD)

Aquí lo dejo…

Gazelle: *se queda estático mirando lo que acaba de pasar, sus 2 amigos estaban delante de la moto y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la moto estaba tumbada en el suelo y una nube de humo negro ascendía desde el lugar donde antes estaban Heat y Burn* ¡B-BURN! *corre hacia donde estaba antes para encontrarse con que 2 coches que iban detrás de la moto también se han visto involucrados en el accidente*

Burn: ¡Hai!*Asintió siguiendo al peliblanco y se fijo que venía un motorista*¡Heat, cuidado!*empujó a Heat y se tiró al suelo empezando a rodar quedando tirado en el suelo*a-auch, mi pierna, me duele, cof, cof...*tose por el humo escuchando la voz del peliplata*Gazelle...

Gazelle: *en ese momento, los otros coches chocan también y Burn sale despedido arrastrandose por el suelo* *corre entre el humo hasta que encuentra a su compañero* ¡Burn! ¡¿Estás bien?

Burn: *se arrastra por el suelo hasta quedar en un sitio donde no halla coches*m-me duele mucho la pierna, pero... ¿Y Shigueto?*preguntó preocupado*

Gazelle: Se libro del accidente, le vi correr a pedir una ambulancia... *se piensa la pregunta 1000 veces antes de decirla* Le salvaste tu ¿No?

Burn: Q-que bien..*sintió una punzada de dolor en su pierna, pero no hizo ningún gesto escuchando la pregunta del peliplata*por supuesto, es mi amigo y de mi equipo, ninguna persona se merece la muerte… je

Gazelle: *ve como le sangra la pierna y algunas heridas que tiene por el cuerpo y decide sentarse y tumbarlo en su regazo* *lo acomoda* Baka... mira lo que te hiciste por salvar a Heat

Burn: *La pierna le dolía bastante, pero no lo diría, sentía un líquido bajar por su pierna y miró que era sangre*''genial''*pensó y vio como el peliplata se sentaba en el suelo y lo acostaba en su regazo*¿Q-qué? no es nada, estoy perfectamente, además no iba a dejar que le pasará nada.

Gazelle: *lo mira* ¿Hasta cuando piensas estar mintiendo y ocultando tu dolor?

Burn: Hum… Está bien*se mordió el labio inferior*me duele la pierna, pero solo un poco, no es para tanto...

Gazelle: *mira los profundos cortes que tenia* Eso te tiene que doler bastante mas... *se quita la camiseta dejando ver su perfecto cuerpo*

Burn: No, me duele poco, no soy un niño, para que duela mucho...*susurró lo último viendo como se quitaba la camiseta, un sonrojo leve apareció en sus mejillas y cerró los ojos*debemos volver...

Gazelle: No puedes volver así... *hace que le mire* aunque intentes que no me preocupe... se que te duele... *rompe un poco su camiseta y se la ata en una zona de la pierna donde tenia un profundo corte* Esto te dolerá un poco... te puedes agarrar a mi cuello...*espera hasta que Burn decida que hacer*

Burn: *le mira y suspira*esta bien*se agarra de su cuello escondiendo el rostro en su cuello*aunque no soy débil...

Gazelle: repíteme eso cuando acabe... ¿Estas listo?

Burn: ¡Si! Claro, siempre*se aferro más a su cuello cerrando con fuerza los ojos*

Gazelle: *coge los dos extremos de su camisa y lo aprieta muchísimo mas sobre la herida de Burn casi cortándole la circulación y haciendo que gritara*

Burn: ¡Duele, para!*grito mordiéndose el labio, cerrando con toda la fuerza que podía los ojos y arañándole*

Gazelle: *no para hasta que consigue hacer un nudo* *lo mira* ya te dije que te dolería... *ve que casi se a hecho sangre en el labio de tan fuerte que se lo mordió* *le coge del mentón y hace que le mire para poder ver mejor su boca* ¿Estas mejor?

Burn: N-no fue para tanto...*se lame la sangre del labio*s-si... estoy mejor, ahora deberíamos volver ya, todos estarán preocupados*intenta levantarse, pero le duele y se queda donde esta*esperemos...

Gazelle: No te queda mas remedio...*le mueve un poco para poder sostenerlo con sus brazos* y... ¿Viste donde fue el motorista?

Burn: aww...*suspira sonrojándose*no, no lo vi… loco... ¡Hum! ¿P-por que viniste?

Gazelle: *se sorprende un poco ante esa pregunta* estaba de paseo cuando os vi cruzar la calle...

Burn: ya veo...*cierra los ojos*no debiste venir estoy bien, solo fue un pequeño golpe, ni que me fuera a morir*dijo con sarcasmo*

Gazelle: nunca dije eso... pero esa herida te puede impedir que entrenes durante unos cuantos días... *lo mira de arriba abajo* sabes que me puedes soltar el cuello ¿No?

Burn: ¡No! ¡Debemos ser el mejor equipo del mundo! ¡Nunca dejare de entrenar!*se sonroja muchísimo y le suelta* lo siento...''es cálido''*piensa cerrando los ojos*

Gazelle: No pasa nada... aunque quieras ser el mejor equipo, si entrenas y tu herida empeora, no te servirá de nada…

Burn: ¡Hum!*Hizo un puchero y se cruzo de brazos*¡A ti no te debe importar eso!

Gazelle: no voy a dejar que un amigo sufra si puedo evitarlo... *piensa* "que lindo es cuando se enfada..."

Burn: Un amigo...esta bien...lo que sea, quiero irme de aquí...*le mira con cara de suplica*

Gazelle: *suspira resignado* esta bien... *se levanta lentamente y sube a Burn con el cogiendolo en brazos* ¿Estas cómodo?

Burn: ¿Q-que haces?*pregunta cuando siente que el peliplata le levanta en brazos*b-bájame, ¡Puedo caminar!

Gazelle: ¿Estas seguro? *le mira la herida* si te bajo... no te pienso ayudar

Burn: ¡Si! Seguro, ¡Bájame o te muerdo, soy capaz!*le miro desafiante*

Gazelle: Esta bien... *le baja y le deja de pie sin quedarse para sostenerlo ni ayudarlo* tu lo quisiste...

Burn: genial*siente una punzada de dolor cuando lo baja y se muerde el labio empezando a caminar, mientras le aparece un tic en el ojo*''odio mi orgullo''*piensa*

Gazelle: ¿Estas seguro de que no quieres que te lleve? *lo mira divertido*

si, segurísimo...*camina a lentamente con un tic en el ojo, mientras mete las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y hace puños sus manos*

Gazelle: *ve como se notan los puños apretados en sus bolsillos* *se acerca a el y mete una mano en su bolsillo agarrando la mano de Burn*

Burn: *siente la mano de Gazelle en su bolsillo y le mira ladeando la cabeza*¿Qué?

Gazelle: *le abre el puño y la da la mano* no tienes que fingir por orgullo*

Burn: humm*entrelaza sus dedos con los de Gazelle*n-no finjo...*mintió*

Gazelle: *le aprieta la mano un poco* yo creo que si...

Burn: quizás...*mira a otro lado*ya no soy un niño, para que me cuiden, se cuidarme solo.

Gazelle: ¿Quieres que te deje solo en la calle?

Burn: no...*bajo la cabeza*pero solo digo, que se cuidarme bien solo

Gazelle: si insistes... *le suelta completamente y camina un poco*

Burn: *le miro y extendió su mano agarrándole el ahora de la mano*no...Espera...

Gazelle: ¿hm? *espera para que diga lo que quiera*

Burn: dame la mano...prefiero que tu me cuides...aunque sea como amigo*suspira y sonríe*

Gazelle: *suspira con el, ese tema le ponía de los nervios* *le tiende la mano* apóyate en mi...

Burn: *le agarra la mano volviendo a entrelazar los dedos*g-gracias...*se apoyo en el y empezó a caminar*

Gazelle: *le agarra de la cintura para que no se caiga* ¿Donde vamos?

] Burn: a casa... ¿A donde quieres ir?*mira a otro lado*heat, intentaba darte celos, jeje

Gazelle: ... ¿Como lo supiste?

Burn: soy tonto, pero no tanto...*le mira mal*por como se comportaba, además a el le gusta Nepper, jeje*sonríe*

Gazelle: ah... me contaron que Rhionne estuvo haciendo de las suyas...

Burn: ¿eh? ¿Que hizo?*curioso*

Gazelle: dicen que se fue por el parque colgando carteles que ponían: ¡GAZELLE ES MI NOVIO!

Burn: *una gota resbaló por su cabeza*si, que le gustas mucho… uhh, ahora el Raimon, si se reirá de ti, jeje

Gazelle: *lo fulmina con la mirada* se reirán de ti antes..

Burn: ¿porque? yo no soy Gazelle, y no tengo una loca en su equipo, jiji

Gazelle: ya... pero Rhionne puso mas pósters con una foto tuya que decían: ¡BURN ES UN VIOLADOR DE MENORES!

Burn: la voy a matar conmigo no se mete!*grita furioso*ya vera cuando la coja...

Gazelle: Eso si no llego yo antes... *ve que Burn se esta cayendo y lo sube a caballito*

Burn: ¡Ja!*siente que lo sube a caballito y se sonroja más*n-no hace falta...

Gazelle: *le da un beso en la mejilla* no te quejes *lo lleva caminando hasta que llegan a la academia Aliea, entran, y llegan al patio, ahí lo baja y deja que camine solo un poco*

vienen todos los componentes de Prominence y Diamond Dust*

Rhionne: *sale corriendo hacia Gazelle y se abraza a el mientras se descubre el rostro solamente hasta la boca y le besa*

Gazelle: *se queda a cuadros y abre los ojos enormemente intentando zafarse de ella pero no lo consigue*

Burn: *sonríe por el beso en la mejilla y deja que lo lleve hasta la academia, donde empieza a caminar*chicos *sonrie viendo a todos y viendo que Heat esta bien**mira como Rhionne se acerca a Gazelle y le besa*¡Rhionne, deja a Gazelle! ¡Y yo no soy un violador!

Rhionne: *no se despega de el, es mas, le tira al suelo*

Gazelle: *se queda sin aire y como no piensa abrir la boca ya que rhionne estaba besándolo, se empieza a volver de colores morados, azules y mas*

Burn: ¡Que lo sueltes!*se agacha y la jala de la ropa, sintiendo un dolor en la pierna*lo vas a ahogar, y a mi es al que le gusta, ¡Suéltalo!

Gazelle: *nota como Rhionne es quitada de encima suya y como consigue respirar al fin* *se agarra la garganta mientras recupera el aliento y se sienta jadeando*... *no consigue decir nada*

Burn: G-Gazelle, ¿Estás bien?*pregunta preocupado*

Gazelle: *coge aire de golpe* s-si... *mira a Rhionne*Rhionne, como te vuelvas a acercar a mi, te echo.

Burn: aww*suspira aliviado*venga...necesitas 11 jugadores...*empieza a caminar adentro de la academia*

Gazelle: *se levanta y murmura* me voy a nuestro cuarto...

Burn: esta bien, yo voy a la enfermería...*suspira y sigue caminando*

Gazelle: *se va hacia su cuarto*

Burn: *va a la enfermería donde le atienden y le ponen una venda y le dicen que no podrá jugar en una temporada*

Heat: *había acompañado a su capitán hasta ahí* lo siento por usted Burn~sama

Burn: no pasa nada…Esta bien...con que tu estés a salvo me alegra, además...solo será una temporada, jeje*sonríe como siempre*

Heat: no hablaba de eso... Intenté contener a Rhionne... pero... se me escapo y paso lo que paso

Burn: no pasa nada, esta bien, solo que se espere cuando esté bien*mirada asesina*¡La matare!

Heat: *ríe suavemente* ¿Se va a quedar en la enfermería?

Burn: no, quiero descansar, iré al cuarto…*se levanta de la camilla y empieza a andar*¡Quiero jugar fútbol!

Heat: no puedes... ¿Te llevo?

Burn: pero quiero...*baja la cabeza y niega*no, puedo yo*empieza a caminar*ve con Nepper…

Heat: *se le ilumina la mirada* ¡Si capitán! *se va corriendo alegremente*

Burn: ejeje*ríe alegre y comienza a caminar hacía la habitación llegando a ella, entra y mira a Gazelle tumbado en la cama*hi~

Gazelle: *estaba mirando al techo intentando aclarar sus emociones cuando escuche que Burn entra en la habitación y le saluda, le mira* hola... *se fija en que tiene la pierna vendada*¿Te miraron la herida?

Burn: *le mira y hace un puchero*si...no podré jugar en una temporada, y lo malo, ¡Qué ya quiero jugar!*camina hacía la cama en la que se sienta y luego se tumba*no es justo...

Gazelle: *se fija en como demuestra sus emociones y una leve carcajada escapa por primera vez en mucho tiempo, de sus labios*

Burn: *le mira reírse y pestañea varias veces*¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Gazelle: *no sabe que decir* etto... no se... la forma en la que lo dices... me hizo gracia... *sonríe un poquito apenas distinguible* *ve que tiene dificultades para meterse en la cama y se levanta y va al otro lado* *le coge la pierna mala y le ayuda a meterse dentro de la cama para taparlo después* mucho mejor ¿eh? *se tumba*

Burn: Buuu*infla los cachetes**siente que le ayuda a meterlo en la cama y lo tapa con las mantas*gracias...peo, no hace falta que hagas esto por mi si no quieres...*sonríe*

Gazelle: encima que lo hago no protestes... *se lleva la mano a el cuerpo y recuerda que sigue sin camisa* mmm... ¿Me quedo así o no?

Burn: *le mira y se queda viéndolo embobado*así, estas mejor...

Gazelle: *sonríe un poco al ver como se emboba con el* ¡Gracias por no despegar tu vista de mi eh!

Burn: *niega*no te creas mucho, soy mas guapo yo...*se cruza de brazos*

Gazelle: *se gira y se quita los pantalones* lo que tu digas…

Burn: *se le queda mirando mas embobado aún, como si fuera colegiala*

Gazelle: no te importa que me cambie aquí ¿No? *se gira para ver que dice*

Burn: No, no...*se gira rápidamente para ocultar su sonrojo y para que no lo viera embobado*

Gazelle: *sonríe con chulería* vale... *se vuelve a girar y se pone un pantalón largo de chándal color gris que pegaba perfectamente con su pelo* ¿Qué tal?

Burn: *volteo su vista a el y abrió los ojos a mas no poder, estaba muy sexy*t-te queda bien, estas perfecto…

Gazelle: ¿A si? *se mira de arriba abajo* hummm... hay algo que no esta bien.. *se baja el pantalón hasta que se le ven un poco los huesos de los extremos de la pelvis* ¡Mucho mejor!

Burn: si...*mira con curiosidad a Gazelle, si ya estaba bien, ¿Por qué decía que no esta bien?, pensó y observó como se bajaba los pantalones hasta que se le ven un poco de cuerpo*s-si...*volteo a otro lado la cabeza*'' ¡Argh! ¡Que sexy!''*pensó*

Gazelle: *sonríe satisfecho* ahora si! *se acerca a la cama y se mete al lado de Burn haciendo que accidentalmente la mano de Burn quedase rozando su cuerpo*

Burn: *siente que se mete en la cama a su lado, y siente la piel calida del peliplata al lado de su mano*cálido...*susurró para si mismo, acariciándole un poco*

Gazelle: *siente como le acaricia* Burn...

Burn: ¿eh?*para de acariciarle*lo siento...

Gazelle: tranquilo... *se estira y suelta un bostezo bastante lindo* duerme, tienes que descansar

Burn: hum…*suspira*s-si...*cierra los ojos intentando relajarse y dormir*

Gazelle: *le ve cerrar los ojos y se echa un poco mas hacia arriba para recostarse sobre un lado apoyando la cabeza en una mano y con la otra acariciándole el pelo suavemente* buenas noches~

Burn: buenas noches...*bostezo y al fin se tranquilizo durmiéndose gracias a las caricias en su cabello*

Gazelle: *sonríe al verlo durmiendo tranquilamente*... mejor será que yo duerma también... *se pone bien y se tumba, al cerrar los ojos, no se da cuenta y le da la mano a Burn durmiéndose así, con los dedos entrelazados*

*al dia siguiente*

Burn: *se queda dormido con los dedos entrelazados de Gazelle**a la mañana siguiente abre los ojos adormilado y da un quejido*la pierna...*bosteza y mira que tiene la mano cogida de Gazelle*¡waaa!*grita y se la suelta*

Gazelle: *escucha como Burn grita y se levanta de un golpe cayéndose de la cama y dándose en la cabeza con la mesa* AUCH! *se soba la cabeza*

Burn: *ve como Gazelle se levanta de golpe y se cae de la cama*¡Ups! Gazelle, ¿Estás bien?*pregunta poniéndose a gatas y mirando al ojiazul tirado en el suelo*

Gazelle: *le cuesta mantener los ojos abiertos un poco y se sigue sobando* ¡Nooo! ¡Porqué gritas a las 6 de la mañana!

Burn: *una gota resbala por su cabeza*es que..ajaja, por nada...*se vuele a tumbar en la cama*

Gazelle: *se frota los ojos* voy a seguir durmiendo... *se tumba en la cama otra vez y se tapa pero enseguida quita las mantas de la cama de una patada con los 2 pies a la vez * ¡Que calor! *mira su piel la cual brillaba ya que tenia una fina capa de sudor que hacia que su cuerpo luciese mucho mejor*

Burn: *le mira tumbarse en la cama y luego que se destapa*si tienes calor, ve a ducharte en agua fría...*mira su cuerpo y traga saliva y se da la vuelta*

Gazelle: pero... *piensa la opción* ¿Te duchas conmigo?

Burn: ¿Q-qué?*le mira sonrojado*Gazelle, tu tienes fiebre, ¿No?

Gazelle: hummm.. *toca la frente de Burn para después tocar la suya* tu estas mas caliente que yo...

Burn: deja de decir tonterías...*niega*e-esta bien… me duchare contigo..

Gazelle: *sonríe* ok ¡Vamos al baño! *coge una toalla y sale de la habitación hacia el baño dejando a Burn solo*

Burn: *le mira coger la toalla e irse, se levanta de la cama y coge su toalla y va al baño también*

*En el baño~*

*cuando Burn llego, Gazelle ya estaba en la ducha y vapor salía de ella, al parecer, era difícil derretir al chico de hielo*

Burn: *entra al baño y suspiró*venga...*empezó a desnudarse lentamente con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, hasta que quedo desnudo del todo y se metió en la ducha*

Gazelle: *se da cuenta de que Burn esta ahí y se gira* Hola Burn... espero que no te molestase que me metiese antes...

Burn: *mira a Gazelle y se sonroja mas que su cabello*c-claro que no...*cierra los ojos abriendo la llave del agua para que le cayera en la cabeza*

Gazelle: ne Burn... ¿Me frotas la espalda?

Burn: c-claro*cogió la espalda y le empezó a frotar*

Gazelle: *se relaja y deja escapar un suspiro*

Burn: *le sigue frotando sintiendo el agua caer por su cuerpo*

Gazelle: *se gira después de 5 minutos* te ayudo a ducharte... no podrás con la pierna así... *le mira a los ojos*

Gazelle: *se acerca a el y se pone jabón en la mano para después comenzar a lavar a Burn* ¿Esta bien así?

Burn: *asiente mirándole a los ojos embobado*hai..

Gazelle: hummm... *mira como le chorrea agua del pelo y piensa* "OMG... no sabia que era tan lindo..." *sin darse cuenta, empezó a dejarse llevar por su imaginación hasta que se convenció a si mismo de que estaba imaginándoselo todo* Burn...

Burn: *siente el agua por su cuerpo y sigue mirándole, en verdad era muy sexy*¿Si?*pregunto cuando el otro le llamo*

: *en ese momento perdio el control y empujo a Burn hasta arrinconarlo en una esquina de la ducha* *entonces, le cogió del mentón y lo beso salvajemente*

Burn: *sintió el empujón y enarco una ceja**sintió que le cogía del mentón y le besaba, un gran sonrojo más que el color de su pelo, apareció en sus mejillas, pero le correspondió, pero no estaba seguro de lo que el ojiazul, sentía*

-w- soy mala… cada semana lo dejo mas interesante xD aunque la verdad es que en este fic todo son momentos clave! No hemos parado xD

Reviews: Gracias a todos ;)

Sobre los pedidos de fics a lauri: los a empezado todos… estan quedando bastante bien… los subire antes del 6 de enero… tal y como anuncie en mi fic de año nuevo Common kiss…

Sayoo~


End file.
